A new Beginning
by Pixiedust 1021
Summary: read and you will see
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K.Rowling...no money is being made...The characters are not original and belong to said aforementioned J.K.Rowling et al...the only thing original is my plot line

A/N: first story please read and reveiw

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Albus Dumbledore said in a low voice.

Looking at the two students whom he had just united, he smiled a sorrowful and sad smile. For some reason he had always thought he would be attending the wedding of Harry Potter and, or maybe Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, not Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But he wouldn't have denied the young happy couple for the world.

Hermione had worn a pale white spaghetti top dress and her groom had worn a strikingly handsome tuxedo. While they weren't wizards robes nor were they school uniforms they were appropriate somehow.

The newly wed couple looked so happy, and it was their choice to make, so why did he feel so bad? Albus chokingly swallowed the rising disappointment in his throat and smiled, "Congrats", he said clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Ahem", Severus Snape cleared his throat…."congratulations to you both...I wish you a long and peaceful marriage…."

"As do I…" Minerva Mcgonagall said smiling, "now if you excuse me I do think it best that Severus and I take our leave…again congratulations to you both."

With that both teachers swept out of the room grimacing at what they felt was a very large mistake.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sadly asked for the rings back. Hermione had known it was coming….after all this was the only way that Dumbledore had agreed to marry them…as long as it was kept a secret until graduation. Tearfully she thought of the days to come and how it would be so hard to just go back to being Draco's enemy and not his wife. All she wanted to do right now was scream from the highest mountaintops that she was Draco Malfoy's wife and then tell the world how much she loved him. She knew that some would object(ie: his parents and maybe hers) but other than that Ginny knew and had been sworn to secrecy and she was sure Ron and Harry wanted her to be happy.

Slowly she let her teary eyes meet Draco's silver anguish filled eyes. She knew this was the right thing to do. Sadly she slipped off the diamond encrusted wedding band and handed it to Dumbledore at about the same time as Draco slowly handed Dumbledore his ring.

Dumbledore showed them to his office door and closed it behind them.

As soon as they were out of sight of the teachers Draco leaned over and softly brushed Hermione's lips with his "Soon," he cooed," soon my love we will be able to tell the whole world we love each other."

Soon…he promised Hermione thought as she slowly and sadly made her way back to Gryffindor tower. Whispering the password to the fat lady of the portrait she silently crept to her bed. First thing she noticed when she arrived in her room was that there was an open window and a light breeze was blowing. Undressing and climbing into the big four poster bed she was about to fall asleep when Draco appeared before and smiled that trademark smile.

Hermione's eyes grew large with pleasure at seeing her husband and horror at seeing her husband.

"Draco", she hissed quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Still smiling, " Giving you part of the wedding night you deserve Mrs. Malfoy."

Smiling but wary of her roommates both of them cast silencing spells and fell into her bed.

Early the next morning as he was dressing…he glanced over at his beautiful sleeping wife and felt a strong surge of pride and possessiveness at the thought that she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I dont own any characters in this fiction. I wish I did. But no money is being made...

A/N: okay people please read and reveiw..I am excited to see what you think...good or bad

Public Lies/Private Truths

The morning after Hermione's nighttime nuptials….she awoke hoping to find Draco next to her but he was gone. She was mildly hurt and disappointed.

Their secret marriage had been consummated and silently she found herself wishing that he had stayed, just so she wouldn't have to lie to her friends. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she saw her two best friends, Ginny Weasly and Pavarati Patil sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to awake. Almost as soon as she sat up they began hammering her with questions about her new mystery beau. Hermione sighed and tried to dodge and evade almost every question that the two asked.

_"Where is the ring my brother gave you?"_ that question stopped Hermione in her thoughts. It had been asked of course by Ginny Weasly, who happened to be Ron Weasly's little sister and her number one best female friend.

_"Ummm...Ron and I broke up last night, Ginny,"_ Hermione started out slowly. _"We"_, before she could finish Ginny interrupted, _"I knew it, He hurt your feelings didn't he…he messed it up…didn't he? **Stupid Git."**_

Then taking a small breath Ginny looked at Hermione with sad, timid eyes, _"We can still be friends right?"_

Hermione looked at her friend and smiled, _"Of course_"

Pavarati left the room mumbling something about breakfast. Ginny closed the door to the dorm room, leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. _"Ok, spill…..did you really get married to him? What am I supposed to call you? Malfoy or Granger?"_ Ginny asked smiling.

Hermione smiled, _"Granger for now and yes we did get married. Oh and by the way you should look into being an actress you were fantastic…I think Pavarati really thought that I broke up with Ron last night instead of 6 months ago."_

_"So you spent your wedding night apart…….right?"_ Ginny asked cautiously.

Hermione looked down as she felt her ears go bright red. Timidly she shook her head no.

**_"WHAT?"_** Ginny screeched,_ "where…how did you get into Slytherin?...unless….."_ Ginny stammered as the realization that maybe Draco had paid a visit to Gryffindor tower. She quickly scanned the room like she was looking for him to jump out of a wardrobe or something. Her eyes fell on Hermione's bed with its tumbled sheets and bunched blankets…, _"He was here?"_ She asked incredulously.

_"So how was it?"_

Hermione laughed, _"You may be my best friend but the only one I'll share that with is Draco…now come on lets get some breakfast_

_...I'm famished."_

Walking down the hall laughing and talking to each other, neither girl noticed Draco and his two goons standing there menacingly. Hermione slammed into Draco and Ginny stopped just short of slamming into Crabbe.

Hermione relished the feel of her husband's body next to her and started to hug him before she caught herself.

Draco wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply or better yet take her back to bed for a few days but he knew what he had to do and he didn't relish it.

_"Watch where you are going mudblood,"_ he sneered.

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing and snickering. _"Your going to have to burn your robes now Malfoy,"_ Goyle wheezed.

_" I shall, shant I …how very observant of you," _Draco growled towards the laughing buffoon. _"Now Granger kindly get off of me before anymore of your filth gets on my robes." _Malfoy snarled as he pushed her back regretting severing the touch of her skin next to his.

Looking at him with feigned hurt in her eyes, _"Eat shite, Malfoy."_ Hermione said with as much anger as she could. (This wasn't much unfortunately.)

As they parted Malfoy dropped a small note on the ground at her feet. Hermione picked it up and looked at the figure stalking away from her. Even though she knew he wouldn't she wanted so bad for him to look back. Hermione sighed. Showing the folded up note to Ginny, Hermione slipped into a small alcove and eagerly opened the note. It read:

_**My darling:**_

_**I realized this morning as I was dressing how very beautiful you are. I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I know that keeping our love a secret will be difficult but it is only for a few more months and then we can be together all the time. So until my eyes meet yours and our hands are once again entwined I must remain.**_

_**Your ever faithful and devoted husband,**_

_**DRACO**_

Hermione's eyes watered as she read and folded the note. She quickly wiped the tears away that threatened to fall. His note was so sweet and romantic…she wished that the whole world could see how lucky she was and how sweet he was behind the mask that he had to wear daily. Ginny broke into her thoughts by handing her an egg sandwich and telling her she better get to potions quick if she didn't want to get detention with Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the original author and owner of the Harry potter series...I have just taken her characters and put my own twist on the story line...thanks

A/N: Please Read and Review

**Chapter 3**

TRUTH

Hermione hurriedly ate the Egg sandwich and literally ran to the Dungeon for Potions with Professor Snape. She got there right as the bell rang and Snape came in the classroom.

Choosing an empty desk near the front she took, out of her bag, her potions equipment and set it up quickly.

Professor Snape took a deep breath and surveyed the students in his classroom. His eyes lingered on Draco Malfoy and he silently smiled to himself, with the war over and Voldermort gone and Draco marrying a muggle-born witch was an absolute perfect thing. Draco and Hermione he hoped would be very happy.

Continuing to survey his class he saw that Hermione was still setting up and well he couldn't just let her off the hook for marrying one of his favorite students.

_"Granger",_ he remarked sharply, _"can you tell me what the components to Veritaserum are?"_

Hermione brought her head up stunned that he would pick her out of all people to answer. She opened her mouth to begin speaking but Professor McGonagall strode into the room briskly and appearing to be in a state of agitation.

_"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger gather your things and come with me."_

Both Draco and Hermione looked towards each other with disgust and quickly gathered their belongings. With that Professor McGonagall turned and walked out of the room with Hermione and Draco closely following.

Leading them through the hallways of the castle Professor McGonagall said nothing about where they were heading and honestly Draco and Hermione didn't really care because they were together.

They finally arrived in the hallway outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall turned to them and said, _"Stay here we'll be out in a minute to fetch you both."_

With that she opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her. As soon as the door was closed Hermione dropped her school bad and rushed into Draco's waiting arms. Hugging and briefly kissing they stayed in each others embrace until the office door opened…… revealing Draco's parents and Hermione's adoptive parents.

Molly Weasley's voice was the first to ring out, _"Hermione Jane Granger!!"_ Then came the rigid, hard, stentorian voice of Lucius Malfoy, _"Draco Lucius Malfoy!!"_

Draco and Hermione reluctantly broke contact, picked up their belongings and entered the crowded office hand in hand. As they crossed the threshold Draco muttered under his breath, _"Parents."_

There standing angrily was Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Standing behind them in shock it seemed were Arthur and Molly Weasley.

The feeling in the office was oppressive and unbearable, the silence made it seem even more so unbearable. However it became even more unbearable as both sets of parents started to discuss this new arrangement of marriage with the young couple and amongst themselves.

_"Draco how could you marry this ….this mudblood?"_ Lucius Malfoy began. However before Draco could even open his mouth Arthur Weasley stepped in. _"How…I'll tell you how he could...he realized that she is a smart, beautiful, and wonderful girl and I for one am proud to have him as my new son-in-law!"_

_"But she is a mudblood,"_ Narcissa whined.

_"Better than a death eater," _Molly interjected.

_"_**_ENOUGH"_ **Albus Dumbledore roared effectively silencing the four angry wizards.

_" Now, I am sure that we can discuss this like the adults we are and if not I'm sure that I can inform you as if you were all adult members of the wizarding world."_

Draco cleared his throat, _"Umm…sir if I may speak?"_

Dumbledore smile and nodded his agreement. Draco looked around the room and let his eyes come to rest first on Hermione, then on the Weasley's, and finally on his angry parents.

Taking a deep breath Draco began to speak.

_"I know, mom and dad, that you both are not pleased with this marriage as it is not one of pureblood. BUT I want you both to know that I love Hermione and she loves me. I also want you both to know that I am over what ever objections that you may have."_

_"Draco,"_ Narcissa Malfoy cried,_ "she has used some kind of charm on you…or maybe a curse….that's it she has place you under the Imperious Curse….she hexed you. We need to get you to St. Mungo's and she needs to be sent to Azkaban for crimes against my Drakkie-poo."_

Molly and Arthur sat there silently fuming. They both knew that Hermione was a great catch and that Draco was lucky to have her. But the ignorance of Draco's parents was a little over the top. They both looked to Hermione and saw the tears start to form in her eyes.

Angrily Lucius stood up and brandished his wand at his son. _"You WILL NOT be married to this…this mudblood. Denounce this sham of a marriage at once. Or you are no son of mine and I will leave her a widow."_

Draco calmly looked at his father, _"Alright Father",_ he said stunning Hermione that he would actually give her up at the insistence of his father._ "If you insist on making my wonderful and beautiful wife a widow then let's makes this a fair fight. I suggest a duel…that's if Professor Dumbledore will allow it."_

Draco then grinned savagely, because next to Harry Potter he was the second best duelist in the school.

A/N: I was planning on making everyone wait but I decided not to. But please if you think i should continue this please reveiw it. So I will know whether to post chapters 4 and 5.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **not my characters, no money is being made...thanks to J.K.Rowling for allow people like me to use our imaginations and at time hijack her stories and twist and turn to make new plot lines.

**A/N:** Please read and Review

**Chapter 4**

Family War

_"If we are all in agreement that a duel is in order,"_Dumbledore interjected, _"then I believe the room of_ _requirement will suffice…tonight at 8pm. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,"_ Narcissa and Lucius scowled towards him.

_"Yes",_ Lucius asked haughtily.

Dumbledore ignored him and continued with what he was going to say, even though he really didn't want to be civil towards the elder Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. _"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I believe that it is about lunch time and I'm sure that all of you would like nourishment, so I would be honored if the four of you could join the staff and I at the high table for dinner. Draco and Hermione you are both released from classes for the rest of the day…considering tonight's activities."_

Snarling Lucius and Narcissa swept out of the office heading for the dining hall. After hugging Hermione and welcoming Draco into the family Molly and Arthur left the office, heading towards the dining hall as well. Dumbledore hung back and turned to look at the young couple._"I have had rooms prepared for you as a couple, so that you can meet in the evenings, and not go behind our backs and sneak into each others dorm rooms. You will still live apart but you will be allowed to go and spend time in these rooms whenever you have free time. They are on the 3rd floor in the left hallway behind a picture of Laverne de Montmorency, inventor of love potions. Password is Peaches and Cream….you may both stay there tonight if you wish."_

With that Dumbledore swept out of the room his cloak billowing behind him.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then at the clock on the wall. If they hurried they could make it to the rooms before classes let out. Grabbing their belongings they half ran half walked to the third floor portrait. Whispering the password they both tumbled into the darkness as the classroom next to the portrait opened up and students started spilling out.

Excitedly and half timidly they began to feel around for each other. Finding each other they shared a passionate and fiery kiss.

_"Draco,"_ Hermione moaned.

Slowly they stood and together they felt their way further into the rooms. Running her hands along the wall Hermione found the light switch and turned it on revealing a beautiful Cherry and Oak sitting room suite. The light also revealed a door to the left that upon quick inspection was the bathroom. The other door on the right was the bedroom. Walking back slowly Draco swung Hermione up into his strong arms and carried her across the threshold and placed her gently on the bed. Softly he leaned down and sweetly he kissed her, before climbing into the bed beside her.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**5 hours later**

Hermione was awakened by the sound of her alarm. Sleepily she shut it off, then she curled back against the form of her now slowly stirring husband. Turning over she looked into his metallic eyes and smiled. Oh how she loved this man.

Looking at her watch Hermione realized that they had over two hours before they HAD to be in the room of requirement. So she was going to take a shower. Scooting off the bed, Hermione announced that she was going to take a shower. Draco smiled and joined her.

Slowly walking down to the room of requirement the two lovers held hands and talked quietly. When they entered the room they found that Draco's parents, Professors McGonagall and Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were in the room waiting.

Hermione smiled a tearful smile and asked, _"What are you guys doing here?"_

Harry strode over from where he had been quietly talking to the Weasley's and hugged Hermione. Shaking Draco's hand Harry said, _" You know I was angry at first that you got married Mione without telling me or inviting me, and especially angry that you married Draco Malfoy, but then someone really smart told me that if I really was your true friend then I would be happy for you no matter what. So I decided that I would come and support Draco and You and help in anyway I could."_

Hermione looked over to where Ron was standing staring at both of them,_ "Are you going to be mad a_t _me still?"_ She asked.

Harry laughed, _"Who do you think the really smart person was_?"

Ron smiled and came over to the small group with tears in his eyes. _"I knew you said that you had fallen in love with someone and that you couldn't be with me anymore…then you asked me to still be your friend and be happy for you. I wasn't at first but I guess," _He said looking with pretend disgust at Draco, _"that if you love him that I have to be accepting considering that you are one of my best friends. Congrats to both of you."_

Dumbledore cleared his throat, _"Now that we are all here I suggest that the duel begin."_

Draco looked at his wife and wrapped her into his arms. Whispering softly in her ear, _"Mione I love you and everything will be alright."_

Draco stepped away from her and took off his black leather jacket, turning he tossed it to Hermione for safe keeping.

Dumbledore listed the rules and instructed both duelists to bring wands to the ready and bow in respect of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowlings owns Harry and all. This is just my twist on what i think would have been a different story line

**A/N:** Please read and review...I probaby wont be on this story for a while because I have other works on that I need to update. my user name is the same as here(Pixiedust1021)

** Chapter 5**

The Duel

Draco didn't even have time to speak a word before his father sent a curse his way.

_**"Diffindo"**_ Lucius yelled pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco dodged out of the way just in time. The now harmless spell hit a picture frame severing it in two.

Draco twisted and shouted; _**"Expelliarmus"**_ and Lucius's wand flew out of his hand and away from him.

Lucius bolted towards his son…pulling a small dagger out of his pocket.

Draco realized his intent a little too late. He raised his arm to protect himself, as Lucius reached him and swung in a downward arc. The blade sliced through Draco's wand arm causing him to drop his wand.

Lucius took that opportunity to retrieve his wand and his son's wand.

Raising Draco's wand Lucius began to yell, _**"Avad",**_ he was stopped though by the sound of 9 voices calling out, _**"Petrificus Totalus,"**_ and with that 9 points of light shot towards Lucius each hitting him within seconds of each other. His body became rigid and he fell over with a sickening thump.

Hermione ran to where Draco was standing stunned, with his hand over his arm to staunch the blood flow. Narcissa went to Lucius's now rigid body and attempted to check his pulse. There was none.

She hung her head sobbing quietly; Draco looked at his wife and grimaced. He walked over to where his mother was hunched over the body of his father and drew her into his arms. Narcissa cried for only a few moments more and looked around at the people gathered in the room.

Haltingly she began to speak: _"I now that most of you think that he was a horrible man. I also know that many of you think that I am a horrid mother because of the things my husband and I followed. But know this he was very loving especially in private…"_ Draco snorted.

Narcissa looked his way and then continued, _"At least he was to me…yes he followed the dark lord but so did many others, myself and Draco included. Draco's submission was more by force than by ambition, but my Lucius was in truth a wonderful man. Hermione I may not be able to welcome you with a happy heart but I will ask you to take care of my son and my home, please."_

Narcissa pushed herself out of Draco's arms and walked to the window. Before anyone could stop her she flung herself out of the second story window that overlooked the craggy rocks below. Draco was at the window in seconds, tears streaming down his face.

_**"Mother…nooo"**_ Draco turned and looked towards the people in the room and broke down. Sobbing loudly he collapsed on the ground. Hermione went to him and wrapped her arms around him. _"I love you." _She whispered in his ear.

Silently everyone else except Harry, Ron, and Ginny filed out of the room. Dumbledore as he left levitated Lucius Malfoy's body and it left the room with him. The three friends gathered around Hermione and the sobbing Draco. They stood quietly, Ron and Ginny not really understanding what to do. Hermione and Harry sighed deeply and helped Draco off the floor._ "Come on man we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey and then to bed."_ Harry said.

Hermione led the little group to the infirmary and the whole group sat there and waited while Madam Pomfrey healed the deep gash on Draco's arm. She then gave him a sleeping draught and instructed Hermione to watch after him for the night.

After being dismissed from the infirmary Hermione asked the small group, _"Do you all want to come back to the rooms Dumbledore had made ready for us? I don't think that neither Draco nor I need to be alone right now." _In truth the tragic deaths of Draco's parents brought back memories of her own parents' death by car accident just mere months before. She remembered the pain and anguish that she felt then and she knew that Draco was going through that now.

Hermione led the small group to the rooms on the third floor, whispered the password and stepped aside to let the small group enter. Draco looked at her dazed and mumbled something. Hermione looked at him, _"What Draco?"_ she asked.

_"I said that I didn't want her to kill herself and I could have handled it better about my dad if she hadn't made that stupid speech." _Draco yelled.

He walked towards the bedroom and looked back,_ "Harry, Ron, Ginny go back to your dorm room, Hermione and I will be okay… thanks for your concern."_


End file.
